Hetalia 7 Minutes in Heaven
by UltimateDragonSlayer
Summary: Just a little game of 7MH with the countries. Also there will be another book on the continuation of each country. SMUT WARNING!
1. Introduction

I was at Alfred's house since he was having a party. Everything is okay until he says we should play a game. What game? Bloody 7 minutes in heaven. All the girls are sent out of the room while the boys put items into a hat.


	2. Italy

I stuck my hand in the hat, and grabbed the first thing I felt. I pulled out a noodle, and blushed. Just my luck that I got my all time crush.

"Italy, I guess I chose you," I say.

"He already went into the closet," Germany says from somewhere in the crowd.

Alfred shoves me over and into the closet. I tripped and fell, but I didn't hit the ground. I fell on top of Italy.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall on you, Italy," I apologized.

I was about to get off him, but he stopped me by grabbing my waist.

My face was bright red as I said, "W-what are y-you d-doing, Italy?"

He sat up and backed up, so he was leaning against the wall. Then, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me flush against him. I hide my face in the crook of his neck, so he wouldn't see me blushing. I turned even more red as he began kissing my neck all the way to my ear.

He whispered, "Call me Feliciano, Bella. That is if you like me back."

I blushed again as I turned to look at his face. He pulled me closer to him, if that was even possible. Next thing I know, his soft lips were on mine. He swiped his tongue across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to his request. It went from a sweet kiss to a full on make-out session quickly. I tangle my hands in his hair as we pull apart for air.

"Can I touch your curl?"

His eyes widen for a second before he says, "You're going to have to wait until later, Bella."

Just then, Alfred opens the door.

"Looks like Italy got some," he says.

We both got up, and I dragged Feliciano to my place for later.


	3. Austria

I reached into the hat, and felt something smooth. I pulled it out to see a piece of ivory. Austria walked up to me and took the ivory. Alfred pushed us in the closet and locked the door. The closet was so small, we were only a centimeter apart.

It was awkward silence until he asked, "What do you want to do?"

I blushed and stayed quiet hoping he would get what I mean. I think he did as he slowly wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Call me Roderich."

I looked at him and nodded. We both started leaning in. It felt like time stopped as our lips touched. I moved my hands to his cheeks. He suddenly pushed me against the wall. I gasped when he groped my butt giving him the chance to stick his tongue in my mouth. Alfred opened the door as we pulled apart for air.

"You touched his mole, didn't you?"

"I don't know. Just go use another closet."

Roderich sent Alfred a glare making him shut the door.


	4. Canada

I reached in the hat and felt something sticky. When I pulled the object out, it was a bottle of maple syrup.

"I guess I got Canada," I said as I walked to the closet.

He came in a few seconds after me. Alfred probably pushed him into the closet because he fell on top of me. I'm not quite sure, but I think I might have pulled his curl when we fell. I thought he was going to get off me, but he put his hands on either side of my head.

He smirked and said, "By tomorrow, you're either going to call me 'Matthew' or 'Daddy'."

Before I could respond, his lips were on mine. I refused to open my mouth when his tongue swiped across my bottom lip. We probably had about two minutes left when he started grinding his hips on mine. I started to moan when we separated for air. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. France opened the door, making us stop.

I pouted slightly before I said, "Why don't we go to my house, and continue this?"

He smirked before dragging me out the door and to my house.


	5. Germany

I don't even know what I grabbed because as soon as I pulled it out, Prussia pushed me in the closet.

"Hello, anyone there?"

Suddenly, I was pushed up against the wall.

"It's your lucky day," the person whispered.

I knew who it was immediately. It was my boyfriend, Ludwig. We've been together for a year and a half.

"I suppose so, Ludwig."

He smashed his lips on mine. It quickly became a heated make out session. I tangled my hands in his hair as he moved to kissing my neck. He found my sweet spot quickly, making me moan and tug on his hair. He moaned into my neck causing me to gasp. He pulled away from my neck and started grinding on me.

Prussia opened the door a little bit before shutting it and shouting, "We should play a different game instead."


	6. France

Something poked my finger, so I pulled it out of the hat.

"Francis, why the hell did you put a rose in the hat?"

"Because I knew you would pick it."

I rolled my eyes, and followed him into the closet. As soon as the door closed, Francis pushed me against the wall and smashed his lips on mine. It was nothing out of the ordinary for use. After all, we're friends with benefits. We pulled apart for air, and he wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Francis, we need to continue this later. Our time is almost up. But, I do have an idea."

He let me down, and I explained my plan. He picked me back up, and we started making out again.

England opened the door, and shouted, "Bloody hell!"

We stopped, and walked out of the house to my place.


	7. Japan

I immediately knew I picked Japan when I pulled the sushi plush out of the hat. We walk to the closet, and sat down once Alfred closed the door. We sat in awkward silence for a bit before I decided to do something. I moved over to Japan, and sit on his lap. He blushed and tensed.

"W-what are y-you doing?" He stuttered.

"You. I'm about to do you, anyway," I whispered in his ear.

I kissed his lips. Then, along his jaw to his ear.

"Are you just going to sit there? I know you watch hentai, so you know what to do."

"W-what...I-i...uh..."

I was shocked when he suddenly kissed me.

"How did you know about that?"

"I have my sources. Now kiss me."

Kiku wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me flush against him. I rubbed my hands on his chest as we kissed. He bit my bottom lip making me moan. I opened my mouth, and he slipped his tongue in. We broke for air, and I tried to adjust the way I was sitting on his lap. He blushed bright red once I was comfortable.

"What is it, Kiku?"

"C-can you d-do t-that again?"

"Do what?"

My face heats up when I realize what he meant. I put my hands on his shoulders. Then, I started to move my hips in a circle. It was slow at first, and I guess Kiku liked it that way since he to hold my hips. He pulled close again, and I stopped moving.

Kiku gave me a concerned look, so I said, "It just felt a little different after you moved me. That's all."

I stated to move my hips again. I don't know why, but I liked this weird feeling I had now. I think it was because he pressed up against me. I tried moving around a little to see if I could find a position I like more. I think he noticed. He moved my hips a certain way, and he pressed against a certain place. I moaned a little, and put my head on his shoulder. Sadly, Alfred opened the closet door.

"Times up, dudes!"

We of the closet, and I made the excuse that I wasn't feeling well, so Kiku was going to take me home.


End file.
